Got A Friendship Problem?
by Ghost99
Summary: Applejack has been outside too long today and finds herself lost in the Apple Acres. But, she is not the only one in the Acres.


(Author's Note: This is my first horror fanfic. So please be patient and don't forget to give some advice.)

10:45 P.M.

Minutes alive: 0

Applejack looked left and right. It was already too dark too harvest any more apples, she could barely see three feet in front of her. "Well, shoot! Looks like I overworked myself again. Better get home." She said to herself. "Wait…where is home?" Urgently, she trotted ahead. It was a bad idea to be out in the acres at night. This was when the Timberwolves came out to hunt. She walked several feet, then turned left. "Surly this is the way home." She whispered to herself. She trotted for a while, then she started to run. Apple trees flew by like a blur as she desperately looked around for the old barn nearby her house. Soon, she stopped running and tried to catch her breath. Sweat ran from her forehead as she tried to lift her head up. "*cough.*"

Applejack spun around. She had heard what sounded like a cough. "Big Mac? Granny Smith? Is that you?" Applejack yelled out desperately. The silence answered her. Suddenly, a chill went down her back. Timberwolves don't cough like that. If it wasn't Granny Smith or Big Mac… who was it? Adrenaline pushed through her veins as she sprinted through the forest.

11:00 P.M.

Minutes Alive: 15

She ran and ran as the forest went by as a blur. She then remembered too look around for home. She slowed down her sprint, but didn't stop running. The minutes drained by, and so did her energy. She stopped to look around. It was pitch black. She tried to think, but the only thought that was going through her mind was, _what was that thing, what did it want?_She lowered her weary head as she breathed in the cold air through her lungs. _Think Applejack, think. You've been living here ever since you were a filly. Look around for any familiar sights. _It was then that she noticed the burnt tree she was next too. She sighed a sigh of relief. This tree was only a mile away from her house. Determined, she jogged forward. She looked ahead to see lights in the distance. Excitingly, she started to sprint towards the lights. Eventually, she stopped to catch her breath. She heard a snap behind her.

And then she felt a hard blow to the head.

11:50 P.M

Minutes Alive: 65 (1 hour, 5 min.)

When she woke up, she was sprawled on the ground. She wearily tried to lift her head. But she was too exhausted. Immediately, she felt a sharp pain in her lungs followed by the crack of bones. She gave a hoarse yelp of pain, tears streaming from her eyes. Calmly, a sadistic giggle flowed through the silence. "Silly Applejack. Looks like you've got yourself into a tiny problem. Nothing I, as a good friend can't handle!" Applejack pulled all her energy into twisting her head to the side. Standing beside her was a purple unicorn with an insane smile upon her face. "T… Twilight?" Applejack struggled to say. In response, Twilight shoved her horn into Applejack's thighs. Twilight screamed in glee as blood covered her horn. "C'mon Applejack! Aren't you going to scream for help? That's the part I enjoy the most about doing this. Oh the pleasure in hearing the pleas of my victims as they try to understand why I'm doing this to them. C'mon Applejack, SCREAM!" she shouted as she dug her front hooves into Applejack's face. As Applejack screamed, Twilight laughed in enjoyment as she lifted her hoofs from her face. She then walked over to Applejack's back legs. She grabbed the left leg and twisted it violently. Applejack started to bang her head on the ground as she moaned in agony. Finally, Twilight jumped onto Applejack's head. A loud snap was heard and Twilight felt the ooze of brain matter on her hooves.

When she was sure Applejack was dead, she grabbed her body and dragged it into a hole she had dug earlier. When she had finished burying the remains, she heard a growl behind her. She only had a few seconds to breath before the Timberwolves were all over her. After a few seconds, Twilight let go of consciousness.

The next day, Big Mac found Twilight's gory remains. But no matter how hard he searched. He couldn't find Applejack.

Got a friendship problem?


End file.
